


Drunk On Home

by RainbowMech (charlion_em)



Series: Tumblr Shorts [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: After the War AU, Fluff, M/M, but it really is just fluff, just drunk fluff, my expand this later?, rated T just for the drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlion_em/pseuds/RainbowMech
Summary: Home. Drunk. Together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Drunk Keith and Shiro hanging out together?

 

 

****Keith pushed his feet under Shiro's thighs, the heat feeling good on his cold toes. The drink in his hand was nearly empty, he’d lost count of how many he already had.

“You know,” Shiro chuckled, “if you put your socks back on your feet wouldn't be so cold.”

“Yeaaaaa,” Keith pulled one foot out and plopped it in Shiro's lap. “But then how would you rub them?”

Shiro sat his drink down with a short chuckle. He grabbed Keith’s ice cold foot and began to kneed the arch. “Have I ever told you how adorable you are when you're drunk?”

“I'm adorable all the time.” Keith took a sip of his drink, knowing full well how terrible that sounded.  “I'm not drunk now though.”

Shiro didn’t comment, simply continued to rub Keith’s foot. It was a good change from the countless meetings and hearings, from the interviews and people on the streets. They hadn’t even seen much of the other Paladins in a few weeks, let alone had time to themselves.

“So, what now? I mean… what's next for us?” Keith downed the rest of his drink in one go.

“I kinda like this.” Shiro pushed Keith’s foot away and pulled his other one into his lap.

“I'm serious, Shiro. What now?” Keith pulled both his feet back and leaned forward till he was leaning over Shiro. “Have you thought about what Allura asked?”

Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith and pulled him into his lap, kissing him fully on the lips. “Keith, would you be okay if I wanted to stay on Earth?”

“I understand.” Keith reached behind him to grab Shiro’s drink. “But I do want to help with rebuilding.”

“Me too, but… can we stay on Earth for a while?”

Keith leaned in, claiming Shiro’s lips again. “As long as you need.” He rubbed his nose against Shiro’s playfully. After everything they'd been through, Shiro especially, he wouldn’t begrudge any of them if they chose to remain on Earth indefinitely.

Keith pushed off of Shiro, and tried to stand finding the room spinning. Strong arms snaked around his waist, “Maybe you are a little drunk, hmm?”

Keith let Shiro support him on their way to their bed. “Maybe. Just a little.”

“Okay, bed.” Shiro pushed Keith to the mattress. He paused, staring at the way Keith’s hair spread across the blankets. “Have I told you how cute-”

Keith cut him off with a pillow in his face, laughing as he pulled it back to the bed. Shiro smirked, diving to grab the other pillow, swinging at Keith’s back. They swung back and forth a few times, missing more than they hit.

Eventually, they fell against each other on the mattress, laughing as they gasp for air.

Shiro rolled over, “You know? I'm good anywhere as long as you're with me.”

“Have I ever told you that you get extra sappy when you've been drinking?” Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck. “I'm good as long as you're with me too.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
